


Andrews Men Charm

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Archie is caught in a precarious situation by his father, Fred but he's surprised and aroused by what his dad does next.





	Andrews Men Charm

Archie is wearing a maroon and blue long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, brown belt and his light brown shoes with cream soles. He has messy red hair and brown eyes. He's a tall muscular 15 year old teenager with pale skin. Archie lives with his dad, Fred who's a construction worker for his own company called Andrews Construction.

Archie didn't have football practice after school so instead he decided to head home to practice his music for the upcoming Riverdale High's variety show. He wanted to perform for the first time with his own song. He arrives home and runs up to his bedroom, throwing his book bag onto his floor by his bed and grabbing his guitar. He kicks off his shoes as he leans against his bed as he starts strumming his guitar and humming song lyrics. 

As he trying to practice and failing, Archie goes into the chest across his room and takes out his old teddy bear and flinches backwards when he sees an old werewolf mask that his dad put in there. He used to be terrified of werewolf movies and he'd used to clutch his teddy in his arms. His dad would put a comforting hand around him as he'd cry into his dad's shoulder. He used to sleep with his teddy bear in bed with him till he was 10 years old. 

He looks at his teddy bear which he named Andy and he holds him in his hands and presses his lips to his stuffed bear's closed mouth, kissing him. He used to kissed his teddy bear on the forehead beforehand then when he turned fourteen he decided to practice kissing for the first time and he chose his teddy bear. He kisses his bear a second time then looks down at the bulge growing in his pants. Archie cheeks blush red then places his bear on his bed. He hurriedly removes his jeans, socks and shirt leaving it in a pile next to his bed. He lays on his bed only wearing his gray boxer briefs as he holds his bear in his right hand, continuing to kiss Andy passionately. 

Archie moans as his left hand rubs the bulge pressing against the fabric of his underwear.  
"Oh yeah. Do you like when I kiss you, Andy? Because I like kissing you."  
His teddy bear doesn't respond.  
He puts Andy between his legs so that his teddy bear's face is on his bulge. He rubs his teddy bear's face against his bulge as he moans louder.  
"Yeah fuck me Andy. Pretend to lick my bulge. Ahh I'm gonna cum." Archie arches upward as he shoots his load of cum in his underwear. A big stain makes the front of his underwear darker from the warm cum coating his undies. Archie proceeds to kiss his teddy bear on the mouth once again, unbeknownst to him that his dad, Fred has been watching him with a grin as he's standing in his open doorway. 

He is pulled from his orgasmic bliss as he opens his eyes and hears his dad chuckling.  
"Hey Rocky. Mind if I join in on the fun you are having son."  
Archie gasps and blushes with embarrassment. "Oh um hey Dad. It doesn't look like it seems."  
"It looked like you were kissing your teddy bear in your underwear. And jerking off too."  
"Okay well that's what I was doing."  
"I haven't seen you with your teddy bear, Andy since you were 10."  
His dad approaches him and sits on his desk chair bringing it next to his bed.  
"So son can I join you?"  
His dad looks at him with a sincere and warm smile on his face. Archie is surprised when his dad leans down pressing a kiss on his lips, as their lips and tongue explore the other mouths.  
His dad breaks the kiss grinning at him.  
"Yeah of course you can, Daddy!"

*

Fred's a middle aged man and 38 years old. He's wearing a dark gray long sleeve with a gray flannel shirt jacket over it, blue jeans, and brown boots. He's sitting on his son's desk chair in front of his son's bed smiling at his son, Archie. He has light tanned skin with brown eyes and hair and has a muscular build. He kisses Archie again as his hands grab the waistband of his son's underwear, he slowly pulls the underwear down his son's legs and holds them in his left hand. He brings the cum soaked underwear to his nose sniffing and licking the wet spot of Archie's boxer briefs. His son watches open mouthed as he licks up the dried cum feeling the salty taste on his tongue and moans hotly. 

Archie watches him as he continues to lick his underwear, while his son is stroking his own cock and kissing his teddy bear. He fondly thinks back when he gave Archie his teddy bear. It was on Archie's 3rd Birthday and his son was very delighted to get his teddy bear. 

As for Archie's cum soaked underwear it started a year ago. He told Archie about safe sex and masturbating when he was 13 and Archie had Sex Ed class in his freshman year at Riverdale High. He would be doing laundry and he would throw in his and Archie's socks and underwear into the washer and he grabbed one of Archie's cum stained boxer briefs. Before starting the washer, Fred sniffed and started licking his son's underwear as the scent and taste of cum sent a jolt of arousal down to his cock. He quickly unbuckled and unzipped his jeans lowering them and his underwear down his thighs as he stroked his erect cock. He holds onto the washer's door as he moans and jolt forwards as he hits his orgasm shooting his load onto the floor. Fred puts Archie's underwear in the washer, closes the door then starts the machine. He leans against the dryer, panting with his jeans and underwear around his knees, and realizes he wants to be with Archie and have sex with his son. 

Fred would sleep naked in bed with a boner as he thought about Archie every single night, thoughts of fucking his son in all the different sex positions. Their pet dog, Vegas would sleep sometimes in his room beside him on his bed. Fred instructs Archie to fuck his teddy bear as he grabs Andy and with some scissors cuts a hole on the bear's butt. He gives it back to Archie and watches intently as his son slides his hard cock into his teddy bear fucking his toy. Fred rubs his bulge as his cock is straining against the fabric of his underwear and jeans. He unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans as he leans back against the chair palming his bulge with both hands, while watching his gorgeous son fuck his teddy bear. 

"Oh Archie don't stop. Keep going son. Fuck Andy and cum inside your teddy bear."  
"Okay dad. I'm gonna cum now," says Archie as he fucks his stuffed bear into the mattress and hits his orgasm, as he cums inside Andy stuffed body.  
His son collapse on top of his teddy bear panting and sweat running down his naked body. Archie looks at him rubbing his bulge in his open jeans.  
"So Archie. Do you want to have sex with your old man?"  
"Yeah sure thing dad!!"  
"Well lets get started."  
Fred removes his clothes, socks and kicks off his boots leaving them on his son's floor. He's only wearing white classic tag less briefs. He has chest hair between his pecs that go down to his belly button. 

He lays on top of Archie on his son's bed as they start kissing and is surprised when Archie rolls them over so he's the one on top. He feels Archie's hand travel down his chest and goes into his briefs holding his hard cock. Archie removes his underwear and he moans when Archie has his mouth around his cock. Fred screams out his son's name as Archie's head bobs up and down as he sucks on his cock making him hit his orgasm, shooting his load of cum in his son's mouth. 

Fred and Archie get into the 69 position as they suck and lick on each other's cocks. After several minutes of sucking each others cocks, Fred asks Archie to sit on his face so he eat his ass. Archie positions himself over his face lowering his ass to him. He eats his son's ass licking his sweet butt hole, his hands are squeezing his ass cheeks. Archie's moans turn Fred on as his cock gets hard again and leaking pre-cum. 

After that Fred turns around and sticks his ass upwards as he rests his head on his son's pillows. His hands grabs onto his ass spreading open his ass cheeks exposing his hole. Archie puts lube on his ass making him shiver for a moment. Out of the corner of his eye, Fred sees Archie put on a condom then lube on his hard cock, then positions himself sliding into him. Fred moans out loud buts it's muffled because of the pillows. His son starts to fuck him doggystyle slamming his cock in and out of him repeatedly.  
"Do you like this dad? Am I doing a good job? Do you want me to go faster, Dad?"  
"Yes oh god yes. Fuck me harder and faster, son."  
"What's the magic word, Dad?"  
"Please fuck me harder, son. Archie. Rocky. Please fuck me faster, Arch. Fuck your Daddy!!!!"  
Archie complies and slams his cock into him faster and faster. Fred screams out Archie's name as he cums onto his son's bedsheets. 

Archie lays on his bed as they are both panting and coated in sweat ant cum. Archie took off the condom throwing it in his trash can. As Archie lays next to him, he puts his arm around his son so they can cuddle. Archie whispers in his ear wanting him to fuck Andy too. Fred agrees to Archie's demand as he slides his cock into the teddy bear's butt fucking the stuffed bear as his son watches licking his lips and has a naughty grin on his face. Fred fucks his son's teddy bear then asks Archie to cum on his face. 

After fucking his son's teddy bear, Fred lays on his son's bed with his arms on the back of his head and his mouth open and tongue out. His son is over him and jerks off and hits his orgasm. Archie's cum lands in his waiting mouth and tongue as he eats up his son's delicious creamy cum. Some of Archie's cum lands on his face too specifically his beard and mustache. He smiles up at Archie as his tongue licks up the cum on his mustache, while his right hand grabs the cum and licks off the cum from his fingers. Archie lays on top of him breathing in and out as he wraps his sore arms around his precious boy and they start kissing each other.  
"That was so great, son. Your cum is so delicious to eat. Maybe I can get seconds later tonight after I see you perform?"  
"Yeah sure thing dad. Do you think I'm going to do at my performance at the Variety Show? Are you gonna be proud of me?"  
Fred ruffles his son's hair and presses a wet kiss on Archie's cheek then trailing kisses on his neck.  
"Of course I'm going to be proud of you, Archie. No matter what happens tonight, whether you'd kill it or not, simply because you have the courage to do it."  
Archie smiles at him, comforted by his words. His son kisses him and he returns the kiss. Fred gets up from the bed and grabs Archie lifting him into his arms as he takes them to the bathroom.  
"Lets go shower and have a little more fun before we have to go to the school."  
Fred winks at Archie as they share another kiss and Archie agrees with a nod.  
They take a hot steamy shower together with Fred gives his son a blowjob as Archie giving him a blowjob in return. As Archie sucks on his big cock, Fred hits his limit as he orgasm shooting his load of him in Archie's face. Archie licks off the cum on his mouth with his tongue. 

Fred sits on the bathtub and Archie joins him. They spread soap and shampoo on each other's bodies. As the warm water rains down on them removing the soap and shampoo, Fred and Archie as kissing passionately as their hands are over their bodies, cupping his ass or cocks and balls.  
After their shower together, they get dressed and head to Riverdale High in his truck. Archie has his guitar in his lap as he's driving. He grabs onto Archie's hand kissing his hand. Fred looks over at Archie's bright smile as it warms Fred's heart when his precious son is happy.  
"I guess it's both music and your old man that make you extremely happy isn't it, Arch."  
"Yeah dad. Music makes me happy and so do you. I love you, dad!!!"  
"I love you too, Archie." Fred leans over pressing a kiss on Archie as their lips press lovingly against each other. He ruffles his son's hair as they share one last kiss before heading inside Riverdale High for the Variety Show.

He has his arm around Archie's shoulder as Archie has his guitar on his back. They walk inside the school together smiling.


End file.
